


The Voyeur

by Sinworks



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: (not that zag and ast fucking isn't good shit but it's not the focus here), Body Worship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Muscle Worship, Technically there's also Asterius/Zagreus, Theseus is a dom u fools, Voyeurism, but it's just a setup for the GOOD SHIT, slightly recycled premise (bathing in the lethe), with a different angle (which is exhibitionism)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinworks/pseuds/Sinworks
Summary: Turns out Asterius likes attention almost as much as Theseus does.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game), Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 158





	The Voyeur

_"...It isn't what you think."_

_But he didn't have an explanation for what it was, then, if not the fact that he'd been spying on a compromised Asterius, with the evidence still proud beneath his robes. His brain was running, trying to find excuses, but in vain. The hard black eyes bored into him, and as he watched, the Minotaur gave a snort and another lazy stroke of his cock._

_And what a cock it was. Zagreus doubted whether the length of his arm from shoulder to fingertip might overtake its length, to say nothing of its girth. It was truly gargantuan, matching the rest of the enormous creature laid on his back in the garden. For the life of him, the prince didn't know how anyone in life could've considered Asterius ugly. He'd never before seen the Bull without some form of clothing or armor, but every last inch of him rippled with muscle. An ideal male form and then some, frightening size of his manhood aside. He was the most well-endowed being Zagreus could imagine, short of the funny picture generated by the rumors of a god called Priapus. It was...difficult to bear. He knew many a man who would confess attraction to such a being fully-clothed, without consideration for what he must look like in all his strength and power, prone and pleasuring himself._

_"...Alright, maybe it's exactly what you think."_

_"You are funny, short one. You are not the first nor the last to spy on me in the moments I foolishly thought were private."_

_I can believe that, Zagreus thought._

_"I didn't mean to interrupt, or spy, really!" he said hastily, face turning red. "I was just seeking out the path of least opposition, and I found one, and...here you were!"_

_There was silence for a few more moments while the Minotaur stared him down, before the sound of a chuckle left his snout. Perhaps Zagreus wasn't going to be run out of here fleeing an axe and a cock, both swinging?_

_"And here I am. Come."_

_"...I'm sorry?"_

_"Come here, short one. You clearly have not freed yourself of certain burdens, anymore than I have, thanks to you. Come, lie down next to me and we will take care of these problems together."_

_Zagreus went redder than ever, stammering out an apology and some attempt at a refusal, but Asterius would not have it, beckoning him closer. And, with those enormous arms calling to him, how was he supposed to say no? It would be rude, and he'd been rude enough to present himself as erect as he was already._

_"Alright, but just between us, okay?"_

_"So long as you remain the only secret watcher, I suppose. Join me." Asterius repeated._

So now, here he laid, side-by-side in the cool grass of Elysium, with one of the Minotaur's massive arms both supporting his head near the shoulder and stroking circles on his thigh with a thick finger. Quite aside from enjoying himself--and he had, having discovered that his intimidating size made little difference in Asterius' skill in pleasure--he probably would've said yes just to see it all up close. All of the muscles rippling and flexing, all of the cords tensing, the rise and fall of his chest. He was a generous bedmate, having devoted attention enough to Zagreus that he himself came undone first. No longer needing to lie flat, he'd offered to move so as to better assist in the Bull's own pleasure, and then been given a rather odd request.

"So..." Zagreus said, once he had allowed a few moments for his latest partner to catch his breath, "...you and Theseus, eh?"

Asterius snorted. "You act surprised, short one. I'd have thought that the easiest conclusion you could have come to, and the first."

Zagreus shimmied upward to lay his head closer to the Bull's shoulder. "Oh, I had no doubt you were laying each other. I'd have been more surprised if you weren't. I'm just surprised that you took on the role of eromenos."

"I beg your pardon?"

The prince for a moment wondered if he had offended the Minotaur, only to realize he did not seem to understand what _eromenos_ meant. "You know--the passive partner, the receiver? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone downstairs. Or upstairs, for that matter."

Another snort. "I fail to understand why it should be kept secret. It is the way I enjoy things. Am I somehow lesser in your eyes for this?"

"Wha--no, no, of course not!" Zagreus answered hastily. "It's just--well, the tradition going the way it does...er, I don't want you derided, is all. The gossip wagon in the House, it goes full speed at all times, after all."

To his surprise, Zagreus felt the next snort against his cheek, followed by a lapping tongue. Asterius' idea of stooping favor, perhaps?

"I suppose that is another of those 'traditions' that I have yet to learn under the teachings of my lover. It does make me wonder, though, who taught it to you, who have never left the Underworld. I can guess that it wasn't good Achilles."

This stopped the prince in his tracks, both for the concept that perhaps he'd taken the wrong culture in as the common way, and for the idea that Achilles, of all people--his mentor, his fellow warrior, his superior, his wandering affection--might also take on the passive role in affairs of love. He had hid his own preferences over this, not caring so much that he hid his relations with Thanatos from the populace but making sure to ignore or lie to any inquiries as to his preferences regarding anal sex. He wrestled with this for a moment, considering whether he should let this impact his opinion of Achilles before swiftly tossing that idea out the window. Achilles was the _epitome_ of masculinity and nothing would change that. Then his mind began to wander as to whether Asterius, too, was the occasional voyeur as how otherwise could word of the Myrmidons' sex lives have reached him? He discarded this quickly before it had any effects on his already-sated body.

Asterius continued. "You should not listen to everything you are told, short one. None of the heroes of Theseus' era of glory have derided me for enjoying sex the way I do, just as they've not derided the King or myself for the size of our phalluses--another thing you may want to find suspicion for."

"I should have expected you wouldn't care, Asterius." Zagreus said, trying to be complimentary. "You are removed from trivial things like that, of course, as you always are."

A small chuckle that was nonetheless booming escaped that massive chest, and Zagreus, brows furrowed, looked over at him.

"Trivial." the Bull answered, and as Zagreus watched, one enormous arm trailed down from its position on his stomach towards his flaccid length, and then past it, to his entrance. His own cock began to re-harden as the Minotaur once again began to finger himself, thighs spread for better access. His understanding of this was that it was shameful...but why should it be, when it was so damned sexy? "As trivial as ambrosia, I would say."

Zagreus' brows knit even closer together as he turned on his side to watch the continued self-pleasure. "Is Theseus _really_ that good?" he said, not suppressing his doubt.

A long breath was sucked into the Minotaur's lungs as he continued his ministrations.

"I have not compared him to anyone else, nor do I care to. He cares for my body in exactly the way I crave."

Zagreus harrumphed. It would be just like that pompous egotist to assure his undiscerning partner that he was the best lay in the Underworld, content that he'd believe it and not look elsewhere.

"You are welcome to see for yourself, prince."

The prince huffed. "I'll not. Theseus will bed me when Asphodel freezes over."

Another chuckle, this time louder. "I don't doubt that. I was not inviting you to bed my king, short one, I was inviting you to watch him bed me."

Such was the heat suffusing Zagreus' face that he might very well have sunk back down to Asphodel in that moment. He had not taken said invitation seriously and would not have, until that much was clarified.

"Asterius, I--your offer, it's..."

"Not an offer." Asterius corrected, parting his thighs a bit further and now wrapping his free hand around his rapidly stiffening length. "A request."

 _Oh_. Well, that...shouldn't have made for much of a distinction, should it?

"...Request?" Zagreus asked, watching, almost mesmerized. "You... _want_ me to watch you have sex?"

"If you are amenable." the Minotaur answered. "You are allowed to deny me, of course. But Theseus being the popular figure that he is in Elysium, others have been privy to our sex life. Uninvited and otherwise, at his behest. I have always found those to be the sessions I enjoyed much more."

Who would have thought Asterius would be the type to exhibit himself? And in such reportedly-shameful fashion? The things one learned about themselves and others in the Underworld, he supposed. He should definitely say no. After all, it wasn't as though watching Theseus fuck the Bull of Minos was something he actually _wanted_ to see. No, never.

"And if I took you up on your...request?" he said, despite himself.

Asterius took a moment to answer, now having become a tad absorbed in himself as he chased a second orgasm. Inbetween grunts and snorts, he said the last words Zagreus would hear from him today:

"When next we sense that you have crossed the boundaries of the Underworld into Elysium, I will engage the King, at the Lethe's shallowest bend. Find us there."

 _The shallowest bend_ , he thought. _I'll have to investigate that_.

* * *

" _Ungh...King..._ "

Whether seeing this was worth it was never really in question, but Zagreus had to admit that the King and the Bull earned their spectatorship, regardless of the endeavor. This appeared to be one of the occasions that either Theseus had not cared to thin out the surrounding audience, as though he was surrounded by onlookers, none of them bore the avid looks of interest that implied invitation, as Asterius had invited Zagreus. Here he was, at the shallowest bend in the river, as he had been told, and the other shades were sparse, but present, all pointedly acting as though they could not see a pair of friends whose simple bathing of one another had become something erotic and sensual--but sneaking glances every few seconds nonetheless.

He didn't quite know what to do with himself. No one was pulling out a weapon to assault him, but this scene was so unfamiliar as to make things awkward. Hesitantly, he situated himself off near a tree and somewhat behind it, so as not to intrude with his staring, but oh, was he staring!

Theseus' hands were everywhere, water sluicing down Asterius' broad chest and limbs where he cleaned him, though cleaning was hardly the gesture anymore. It was clear the hero wanted to touch and feel every inch of that titanic beast-man, and Zagreus didn't blame him. If he thought it odd that Asterius could be perceived as ugly, the Bull was downright _beautiful_ when glistening with water. Theseus clearly felt the same, head resting against that powerful chest as he explored the body of the supposed abomination. What little excuse there was in the ministrations was eventually discarded as he saw the King open his mouth, brushing his tongue across the flesh there and leaving a trail broken through the clinging droplets. Quite apart from the accounts of sex that he had read in pornographia codexes, he did not focus his kisses on the Bull's nipples, but rather the entire slab of muscle on which it laid. _Fair enough_ , Zagreus thought to himself, _it would be a waste otherwise_.

Up and down, in and out and across, went Theseus' hands and tongue, touching and kissing every inch that he could reach. The Bull's hands were similarly occupied, and despite their size, were equally as gentle and reverent. This was also fair, as, though stubborn, Zagreus was neither blind nor stupid and could easily tell that Theseus was the pinnacle of a man deserving to be admired and touched. The sounds of water splashing back into the river quieted as both Champions and the surrounding heroic shades let their focuses on bathing thin to nothing.

At last, as the King's hands fell to caress Asterius' rear, the his head lifted to meet his. Their lips met, and Zagreus at first lamented the unfortunate clash of each one's shape, but as he watched, they did not break away. Though not as fluid as other couplings the prince had witnessed or partaken in, they kissed one another, one's hands coming up to rest on the other's shoulders, and the other's hand cupping the back of the one's head. Perhaps that was Asterius' long, flat tongue filling Theseus' mouth? That, Zagreus thought, he would've done without, even as his cock hardened further at the realization.

When at last they broke apart, Theseus' voice was surprisingly rough and curt.

"The rest of you--away."

Zagreus jolted in surprise, and so did the other men present, who all hurriedly made to leave, which undoubtedly made for quite an embarrassment for some who had evidently already started to discreetly tend to themselves in the spectacle. Theseus did not seem to care for an audience or an orgy, and the prince stood, making to join them. However, Asterius' voice rang out.

"Not you. You stay."

He locked eyes with the Minotaur over Theseus' shoulder. If the latter gave any indication that he took issue with his lover keeping around exactly one spectator, he did not show it, instead returning to his kiss. Several shades looked at Zagreus as they passed, seeming incredulous that he had permission to stay while he had to leave. _Heh_ , he thought, _I'm the favored one_.

Once they were alone but for Zagreus, the King and the Bull doubled their fervor, lips and tongues locked and hands everywhere along the other's body. Hesitantly, the prince moved from behind the tree to watch them better, and when this warranted no interruption despite his footsteps being audible against the grass, he drew closer. He settled for sitting near the riverbank where the grass was thinnest and the water played at his burning soles, and from where he could see every inch of what was happening. This included the phalluses between them, and though Theseus' own was dwarfed by the mighty prong gracing Asterius' waist (which still left Zagreus stunned at the sheer _size_ ), it was clearly in a class of its own. It was by far the most sizeable cock he'd seen to ever grace a person of Theseus' stature. The burnished bronze color of it matched the rest of his skin tone and the girth of it made Zagreus' own, somewhat lesser cock, stiffen even further.

The heat continued to rise, with the two men engaging each other more harshly, needing, hips thrusting and arms tightening around one another. He watched Theseus begin to pump his lover's mighty shaft one-handed, with the other hand stroking up and down the muscular ass holding the Minotaur upright. The hand dipped between the cheeks just as Theseus' mouth closed over a point on Asterius' collarbone, and the latter lifted his head toward the sky, eyes closed, and gave a low moan that started in his chest and rang out through the air. Unable to restrain himself any further, Zagreus swept aside his robes and openly stroked himself.

The two continued in this vein for some time, bodies pressed tight to one another, pleasuring in smaller, simpler ways, but never neglecting one another's cocks. At last, Theseus spoke again.

"Do you want me, Asterius?"

"Yes, my King."

"Turn around."

There was no hesitation in the way Asterius turned toward the opposite bank. Zagreus was a tad disappointed that the Bull hadn't turned his way--would he not appreciate a held gaze as the King did...whatever it was he was going to do to him? But then, he realized, he wouldn't have a full view of exactly how it happened. And that view would've been missed, he realized, as he saw the full splendor of the titanic muscles flexing in the Bull's ass and the rippling, powerful muscles leading upward from the small of his back up to his shoulder blades. He rarely got a chance to take in how beautiful a man looked bare from behind, and Asterius was no exception. Theseus clearly appreciated it as well, as his hands were then consumed with the task of running up and down that length of masculine flesh, making it clean and all the more enticing. Then, with one palm braced between the shoulder blades, Theseus pushed downward, and the Minotaur obeyed, bending forward over the riverbank, presenting himself in full and no longer half-submerged at the waist.

Just as with the Bull's chest, Theseus did not concern himself only with a single part of his endeavor. Rather than pleasure him the standard way, he ran his tongue up and down each cheek, as though pursuing the taste of the water still glistening on the Bull's skin. Whether because Asterius' rear was so large or because he simply enjoyed the task, the King spent quite a bit of time doing so, adoring the muscle with his tongue, alternating between licking and kissing, behaving as a lecher might with all the grace and affection of a husband. Low sounds--a mix of animal-like whines and masculine grunts--were reaching Zagreus' ears, in some fusion of pleasure with the way he was being treated and impatience for its continuation.

When Theseus' tongue finally delved into the tight space between cheeks where the Bull's entrance lay, another moan rang out, accompanied by a bovine bugle. Zagreus was stroking himself faster and faster, the sight he was beholding seeping into him and heating him up. He barely blinked as he watched Theseus bury himself between Asterius' thighs, the motion of his lower jaw the only hint to what he was doing. The bugling moans continued, slowly rising in pitch and volume as the Minotaur's ass was licked, kissed, sucked, pleasured in every way Theseus' tongue could manage, and the prince imagined (to his own fury) that that number was quite high. Holding himself up with elbow against the silt, Asterius reached one massive, powerful arm behind him and gripped the back of Theseus' head, keeping him captive and pulling him inward with more vigor. Theseus only hummed at the display, a sound in his chest somewhat resembling a chuckle.

It kept up for a torturous amount of time. Zagreus could see it in Asterius' flexing, quivering thighs and heaving breaths--here he was in the highest pleasure he could find, and yet he still wanted more. He could see the wrestling happening inside his head: was he ready to climax at this wonderful sensation, or was he willing to cut it short to get to what he'd initiated this engagement for? Zagreus' own pleasure was starting to mount. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and beginning to trail down to his groin. If it were him getting kissed and caressed like that, he wouldn't have stopped it for any reason, but alas, Theseus made the decision to.

When he lifted his head, at the same time taking the hand that held it down and gently lifting it away from himself, Asterius moaned in frustration. Even though hands still gripped and squeezed both cheeks, it was clear the Bull had been willing to spill that way, but they were moving on despite his reservations. Zagreus' pitying eyes moved to Theseus own form, and he quickly cursed them for finding it just as beautiful as the Minotaur's, if not more. The King's voice rang out again, calling yet more attention onto him.

"Are you ready, Bull?"

"...Is he watching?"

Heat suffused Zagreus' face. Asterius' voice had been shaky and needy, and he swore that he saw the massive cock dangling between his thighs twitch. Theseus did not look back at Zagreus, or even give any sign that he was of interest. Nonetheless...

"He is, Bull."

"...Then fuck me."

Shudders went up and down the prince's spine. Theseus knew he was watching, knew and either didn't care, or liked it. And Asterius wanted it--wanted him paying rapt attention, wanted his eyes glued to the sight of Theseus dominating him, possessing him, owning him...for that couldn't have been said any clearer than the audible need with which he'd just now begged for the King to do just that.

The difference in size between the two men was perhaps critical--enough to let Theseus enter his lover, but only just so, not enough to do so quickly, or without long, drawn-out, whore-like moans from Asterius as the king's length and girth stretched him bit by bit. It was mesmerizing, watching Theseus sink in, his poise and stance as he took Asterius by the hips, and the way Asterius oriented himself around him. It started with a slow retreat, the King pulling out centimeter by centimeter, before pushing back in at a slightly faster pace. Then he repeated this again, and again, and again, until it seemed safe to increase the pace. Zagreus, abandoning all pretense, finally stopped long enough to wrestle himself out of his clothes entirely so that he could focus his energy on stroking his shaft and fingering his own entrance.

"I wonder if he's jealous, Bull, of the way you're bent beneath me, now." Theseus drawled with a cold, but false edge to his voice. "Every other soul in the Underworld is."

Asterius only moaned and whined in response, pushing his ass back against Theseus' cock. Theseus restrained him with a single hand on his hip, the other traveling up and down the muscles in the Minotaur's back.

"King......please...." Asterius pleaded, snout braced against his forearms, horns digging into the silt. He was shuddering fit to crumble into nothing.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Theseus."

Zagreus barely had a moment to register the growl in Theseus' voice, or the raw _sincerity_ in Asterius', before yet more dominance was thrust upon the poor man-beast.

"Tell me you want more."

"I want more, King, everything you can give me."

"Tell me you crave my cock above all else and your most desperate desire is for me to fuck you like a whore in the middle of the Grand Arena for every shade in the stadium to see."

"I....crave...your..."

Zagreus did not hear what happened next, because orgasm overtook him. His bare body was coated in ropes of white from the chest up as this performance finally snapped him, drawing out moans of his own as he furiously ran his hand up and down his cock, three fingers fucking himself, eager to chase every last bit of the fire that was now fleeing his body. He doubted that Asterius managed to repeat the entire phrase demanded of him in that sexy, growling voice, because by the time he had come down enough to see again, and hear past his own ragged breathing, the sound of water splashing met his ears and he saw that Theseus was already moving forward.

And how, with a vigor! His hips were snapping backward and forward at a fast pace, shaft buried deep into Asterius' ass and ruthlessly pounding him. Asterius was no longer moaning, he was roaring, pleasure lacing his every intonation. Zagreus didn't blame him. If that had been him being impaled on a cock of that size with that much power, he'd have been screaming, too, a thought which he quickly evicted from his skull.

Theseus' pace was brutal, and his hands held an iron grip on the Minotaur's hips, holding him in place as he slammed over and over again into what was undoubtedly a spot just shy of Asterius' prostate. Zagreus couldn't look away, held in the sway of it all. His eyes roved everything, unsatisfied with gazing at the whole. The curvature of Theseus' tight, broad pecs, the way his hips and thighs were flexing as he pistoned in and out of his lover, and the way Asterius' back was rippling and his neck roiling in muscle as he rolled his head, bugling at an extraordinary volume, and the way his member was swinging half-submerged in the water, with the force with which the King was furiously fucking his ass sending it back and forth.

But what caught his eyes most of all were their expressions. Asterius, of course, looked as though he might melt, features contorted with pleasure when before he had seen only stoic indifference on them. Then there was Theseus. The way his body was moving, and the way he had spoken to his charge, refusing to call him by name, talking down to him, and fucking him with something close to savagery--it was in sharp contrast with the look on his face, the look in his eyes. Those eyes held insurmountable love, a gentleness completely at odds with the rest of the scene. And all of a sudden, Zagreus _was_ jealous of Asterius. Not of who was burying cock in his insides, but how his partner was doing it out of...affection.

It went on for ages. The sheer stamina of these two was, as ever, impressive and beyond parallel. He didn't want to guess at the amount of time that passed before they were done, which could have been anywhere from minutes to hours, but it was enough time for his cock to re-stiffen and shoot another round of sperm over his chest as he beheld them.

Eventually, Asterius did the same. One hand fumbled beneath him, pulling the gargantuan shaft up to stroke it for just a few moments before Theseus struck home and his whole body shivered, with an enormous amount of white spurting out, coating his own chest and the underside of his snout along with much of the silt he was resting against. Shortly after, Theseus climaxed as well, sending his seed deep into his lover, and not even collapsing as the Minotaur had, bracing himself against the latter's back one-armed and breathing heavily.

Time passed in silence, until Theseus spoke again.

"Did you enjoy that, Asterius?"

The Minotaur took his time answering, still not over the euphoria fucked into him.

"I....did, my King. It was wonderful."

"And you, hellspawn? Did you enjoy it, as well?"

Zagreus swallowed. To answer truthfully would be to stroke Theseus' ego, which was unacceptable, but lying would be too transparent here. Besides, telling the truth would also be a compliment to Asterius, who definitely deserved it.

"It was...magnificent." he admitted. "You two work together in harmony, I see. Asterius, you amaze me. If you ever feel the need for an audience again..."

"Don't count on it." Theseus interrupted curtly, upon which he was gently elbowed by Asterius.

"I'll...just leave, then, I suppose." he said awkwardly. "You two really are a sight. I won't forget this for quite some time."

"Naturally." Asterius said, with a hint of...a purr? "Be on your way, then, short one. And mind you not indulge the prying shades in the details they will surely beg for."

 _I'll have to fight them all to the death to get out of telling them how incredible this was_ , the prince thought as he collected his clothes and made for the door. He heard water moving as he opened it, and turned back to find the two laid against the riverbank, kissing once more.


End file.
